


It's My Mistake (Thinking You'd Stand By Me Through It)

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anti-Delena, F/M, Klaroline, Steroline FRIENDSHIP, What-If, anti-Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Caroline get into it when Caroline starts dating Klaus; Stefan is tired of staying neutral and sticks up for his friend, Caroline gets angry about Damon and Elena's complete lack of consideration for her and her feelings, and there is lots of ranting. Non-specific AU, all you need to know is Klaroline is a thing, Elena left Stefan for Damon and takes him back every time he fucks up and goes murder-happy, and Bonnie is silent and just kind of there, but stuck in between her best friends, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (basically what I think would happen between Elena and Caroline if Klaroline became canon. With bonus Stefan who is just done with this shit and seeing the logic Elena is missing in her holier-than-thou tantrum)

“I can’t believe you’re dating the monster that killed Jenna, Caroline! Y’know, the one who sired Tyler, killed his mother, sacrificed me, compelled Stefan, and so much more, that one? How could you do this to me?!” Elena shouted, furious. 

“How could I do this to  _you?!_  How is this any different from you and Damon? You know, the guy that compelled, fed on, and had sex with me to get to you and Stefan, tried to kill my father, snapped Jeremy’s neck, turned Abbey, threatened pretty much  _everyone_ , used Andie as a blood bag, killed Mr. Tanner, turned and killed Vicky,  _and so much more?!_ ” Caroline snapped back, tired of her friend’s hypocrisy.  _  
_

“It’s not the same; Damon is different now! He was just hurt and confused before, he’s changed,” the brunette protested. 

“How do you know that, Elena? How do you know he’s changed? And what does it matter that he did, if he just get’s away with it all, no consequences, no one holding him accountable? How do you know he won’t just do it all again the second something makes him mad?” the older vampire demanded in return.

“Because he loves me; besides, he’s sorry about what he did!” 

“Has he ever said that, though? Has he  _ever_  said he’s sorry? Has he ever apologized to any of the people he’s hurt? He sure as hell hasn’t apologized to  _me_. Has he ever, even  _once_ _,_ expressed remorse for what he did? Here, I’ll give you the answer myself; he hasn’t. Of course not, he’s Damon, and because you love him we’re all supposed to roll over and ignore everything he does, only for him to do it again and again, and you always just spout the same bullshit about him regretting it and take him back! Well, you know what, Elena, you don’t get to demand we look past, or at the very least not mention, all the horrible things he’s done and then condemn me for asking the same. You don’t have to like Klaus, Elena, I know you probably never will, all I’m asking is that you leave me alone about it and stop making it all about you; because newsflash, Elena, you aren’t the center of the universe! I have my own life, and what I do with it is my concern,  _not_  yours!” with that the blond stormed from the Boarding House, the door slamming shut behind her. A minute later, even the humans could hear her car tearing off down the road. 

Those remaining exchanged glances of varying opinions in the awkward silence left in Caroline’s wake, Bonnie appearing torn, Stefan broodily considering, Damon annoyed, and Elena angry. 

“Urgh! How  _dare_ she?! It’s not the same at all! Klaus is a monster, a cold-blooded killer who stormed in here and ruined our lives, and now she’s not just defending, but  _hooking up with him?!_ ” the doppelganger spat, turning suddenly to the others, breaking the silence.

“Actually, Elena, I don’t see how it’s all that different from what you did; what you’re doing. After all,  _Damon_ was the cold-blooded killer who stormed in here and ruined  _her_  life; I think she has a right to be angry that you got together with him without even asking if it bothered her. In fact, we all did a lot of things without asking if it bothered her. We just assumed that she’d go along with and support us and all our schemes, that she’d get sucked in to our problems and be on our side automatically, even while we treated her like crap, betrayed her, insulted her, made monumental decisions without her, and left her out of the loop, all while using her as a distraction for a thousand-year-old hybrid that had a crush on her, without even considering that had he liked her a little bit less, he would have killed her. No, she’s right; if you get to be with the monster who ruined her life and stole her innocence without even asking if she minded or didn’t want to be around him, then she has every right to do the same,” Stefan said, crossing his arms and looking up from the floor to his ex-girlfriend, drawn out of his quiet contemplation.

“What? You-you’re taking her side? Stefan, she’s  _wrong!_ ” Elena questioned, incredulous, hands on her hips.

“Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. She’s my best friend, Elena, and once upon a time, he was, too. I don’t have many friends, but I have them, and that girl was there for me, anytime I needed her, for anything, when no one else was. And I’m on her side, too, come hell or high water, no matter what you say. Besides, I don’t think she’s wrong at all; I think you’ve gotten so sure of your own self-importance you’re being patronizing and hypocritical, demanding her respect and consideration without giving her any. If she wants to date Klaus, you can’t stop her; and if it’s a mistake, well, it’s her mistake to make, and it has nothing to do with you,” he replied, brushing past the stunned doppelganger on his way out the door, following the same path Caroline took as she drove away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens after Care storms out and Stefan follows. Because I am kind of pathetic and very easily swayed and this getting ONE comment made me want to write more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Meanwhile, at the Mikaelson Mansion)

“Ugh! I am  _so_ tired of Elena and her bullshit! When will she get her head out of her ass and stop making excuses for Damon while harping on at everyone else for the smallest things?” Caroline exclaims, running her hands through her hair in frustration as she stomps angrily through the open door. 

“I don’t know, love; it’s been up there so long, perhaps it’s impossible to remove. At the very least, it’ll take drastic action, possibly even surgery, to get it out, and I don’t see how doing so is your responsibility,” Klaus replies to her rhetorical question, lounging lazily on the couch in the sitting room in his usual grey henley and jeans, leg crossed over his knee and drink in hand, looking up at her from his drawing as she walks in. 

Caroline shots him a dirty look and steals his drink as she passes by, flopping down sideways in an armchair to stare at the ceiling. He simply rolls his eyes and smirks, admiring her as she strides past, tapping a pencil idly on his sketchpad where yet another drawing of Caroline was forming(he could get her to sit for portraits, now, to pose and to smile, he could work directly from the person whose likeness he sought to capture on paper and take as much time as he wanted. He smiles at the thought). 

“It’s not that I think it’s my responsibility to bring Elena back to the reality of the world not revolving around her, it’s that I’m tired of dealing with her Holier-Than-Thou Attitude(and yes, the capitol letters were  _very much_  deserved, in Caroline’s opinion) and her hypocritical judging. It’s been getting old for a long time, and it’s by-passed ‘stale’ straight to ‘moldy’,” Caroline says with a groan, downing half the glass in one gulp, only to wrinkle her nose. “Scotch? Really?”

“Yes, really. I happen to enjoy it, though not as much as wine. I know it’s not to your taste, but you should have thought of that before you took it. And if you hate the Doppelganger’s unfair judgements and unrealistic standards so much, stop talking to her. Of course, I say the same thing every time and you have yet to listen, so perhaps I’m only repeating myself for the sake of saying something.”

“It’s not that simple and you know it, as I’ve  _also_  said, many times,” she replies, with no real bite, more exasperated and tired out from her last ‘Intervention’ than mad, after the first five times it happened.

He shakes his head, both unwilling to concede their points, but equally against continuing the argument. They’ve reached the point where it’s just not worth fighting over, anymore, and to continue to do so would simply play right into her ‘friends’ hands and inevitably tear them apart.

A minute later, they hear the familiar rumble of Stefan’s beloved car coming up the driveway, and Caroline seems to, oxymoronically, both perk up and slump down, afraid he’s come to play Devil’s Advocate(though who the Devil in this instance is, she can’t decide) yet hopeful he’ll be the supportive best friend she desperately needs. 

Stefan walks in the front door without knocking, sure of his welcome, yet taps his knuckles on the doorframe of the sitting room before joining them(she still can’t get him to  _completely_  get rid of his old-fashioned manners, but she’s working on it. He’s at least more comfortable here, now; but then, so is she). 

“Hey, Care. Klaus,” he nods in acknowledgement after she waves him inside with the dregs of Klaus’ Scotch. “Stole his drink again, I see?”

“Yep. Regretting it now, though, ‘cause he’s drinking  _Scotch_  again. Just so you know, sweetie, I’m not kissing you ‘til you get that taste out of your mouth,” she half-teases, glancing over the back of the armchair at her boyfriend. Stefan chuckles as Klaus pouts(he would deny this stubbornly, they both know, just as they also know it to be true), aware from past experience that she means it, easily lifting her up from the armchair to sit in it himself, with her on his lap. 

Caroline simply giggles and shifts into a more comfortable position, legs dangling over the sides, using his right arm as a pillow while the other plays absently with a few strands of her blond hair. Her best friend’s presence calms her immeasurably, especially here, without the others glaring at her accusingly.

Klaus has long since gotten used to their easy affection and physical contact, and doesn’t get jealous of his girlfriend(no term in this language could describe their relationship, but spouses was even more inaccurate and he could think of no others; not that he had asked her explicitly, but she seemed content, if not a bit awkward at times, to call him her boyfriend) and their friend the way he used to. That isn’t to say that it doesn’t, at times, bother him, but that Klaus knows she wouldn’t act on any affection she has for the former Ripper without breaking up with him first, and she has assured him many times that yes, she had a crush on Stefan once, but it was long gone and not comparable at all to what she felt for him. 

And here, with the people she felt the most comfortable with, she smiles and she laughs and she teases, sure of her place among these old, powerful vampires, knowing without a doubt that they would lay down their lives to protect her, and that she would do the same for them.

This, Caroline knows, is home, more than Mystic Falls itself is, more than her childhood home and her bedroom(where she still lived, technically, though she hardly ever spent time there; too many bad memories to ever feel safe there again) is, more even than her former best friends and all that came with them. This is where she belongs. 

And she won’t let anyone, not even Elena Gilbert, know-it-all Doppelganger extraordinaire, take it away from her.


End file.
